We Got Married
by yoongispabbo
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau yang tak menyukai seorang penyanyi bernama Jeon Jungkook, malah harus terjebak mengikuti acara We Got Married. Acara terbaru dengan rating tertinggi dimana Idol akan berkencan dengan seorang fans beruntung- dan melakukan kegiatan layaknya mereka adalah sepasang suami istri. RnR? KookV!
1. Chapter 1

**_We Got Married!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Yoongispabbo_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 _ **Bagaimana jika kau yang tak menyukai seorang penyanyi bernama Jeon Jungkook, malah harus terjebak mengikuti acara We Got Married. Acara terbaru dengan rating tertinggi dimana Idol akan berkencan dengan seorang fans beruntung- dan melakukan kegiatan layaknya mereka sudah menikah.**_

 _ **Dan Taehyung yang seharusnya merasa bahagia- malah membenci itu. Selamanya ia takkan suka dengan penyanyi yang hanya mengandalkan tampangnya saja itu!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu terasa sangatlah biasa bagi Taehyung. Ia bisa mendengar suara televisi menyala seperti biasanya. Pastilah sepupunya yang bernama Kim Seokjin tengah sibuk menonton acara favoritnya.

Acara bernama We Got Married yang baru-baru ini mengundang begitu banyak perhatian. Jika biasanya acara bertema cinta akan menggunakan para selebritis sebagai pemainnya, acara ini berbeda. Memang mereka masih menggunakan selebritis tapi nantinya selebritis akan dipasangkan dengan fans mereka. Sehingga banyak sekali surat yang akan mereka terima setelah seminggu sebelumnya mengumumkan siapa yang akan jadi bintang tamu mereka.

Oh, dan lagi– fans dan selebritis yang ada dalam acara itu akan berkencan maupun bertingkah seperti suami istri selama sebulan. Dengan jadwal tayang mereka di televisi 3 kali seminggu. Dan acara itu– tak pernah dilewatkan oleh sepupunya itu.

Maka dari itu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk cuci muka setelahnya akan turun untuk mulai mengisi perutnya yang sudah berteriak minta diisi itu.

 _ **SRET SRET SRET**_

Bahkan sepupu nya yang biasanya mengomentari cara berjalannya yang selalu menimbulkan suara karena alas kaki yang ia seret itu hanya diam. Terlalu foku menatap televisi yang tengah menampilkan sosok dancer terkenal yang _booming_ beberapa waktu ini. Karena dia sangatlah pintar dan juga tampan, dan oh Senyum ceria nya itu juga sangat menyegarkan– Taehyung mengakui untuk satu itu.

Melihat episode Jung Hoseok lah yang sedang tayang. Taehyung memutuskan ikut bergabung sambil memegang cangkir berisi susu miliknya erat-erat. Mungkin ikut menonton beberapa saat bukanlah masalah.

Taehyung ikut tertawa kala Jung Hoseok tengah diajari bermain _ice skating_ oleh istri virtualnya itu. Melihat bagaimana pria itu terjatuh terus hingga akhirnya berteriak kagum ketika dirinya sudah bisa bermain dengan benar. Dan mereka berakhir saling mengejar, diakhiri adegan berpelukan dan ciuman dahi dari Hoseok untuk istri virtualnya itu.

Dan selanjutnya hanya cuplikan episode mereka untuk minggu depan. Taehyung masih sibuk menghabiskan susu nya ketika tulisan muncul di layar televisi dengan tulisan 'New Episode'.

Begitu wajah artis yang akan mengisi slot kosong menggantikan episode Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah berakhir. Taehyung hanya bisa tersedak sambil melotot tidak percaya lalu menoleh horror ke sepupu nya yang asik ber fangirl ria di sampingnya.

"Astaga, Seokjin Hyung. Jangan bilang kau mengidolakan artis ini?" tanya Taehyung tidak percaya. Yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung oleh Seokjin.

"Loh memang salah mengidolakannya. Dia itu tampan, berkarisma dan juga sexy." Jawab Seokjin dengan tatapan memuja.

Taehyung lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke Acara tersebut. Dimana acara tersebut tengah menampilkan potret sosok tersebut.

Melihat salah satu foto tengah ditampilkan, dimana mereka mengatakan bahwa si tampan Jeon Jungkook tengah mencoba rasa penasarannya untuk merasakan bagaimana berkencan dan juga memiliki sebuah rumah tangga dengan seseorang.

Taehyung melihat foto itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

Wajah itu, darimana nya tampan. Lebih tampan juga Jung Hoseok. Well, bisa dibilang Taehyung termasuk penggemar Jung Hoseok. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak akan menyukai Jung Hoseok yang berwajah ramah dan bersikap manly itu.

Sedangkan Jeon Jungkook. Haah– Taehyung tak menyukai artis ini. Wajahnya yang seakan menyiratkan bahwa pria itu adalah sosok menyebalkan dan sombong. Apalagi sempat ada rumor ia adalah seorang playboy.

'Baru masuk dunia artis saja sudah begitu.' batinnya kala melihat rumor itu dalam salah satu berita di televisi.

"Baiklah! Sesuai cara kami sebelum-sebelum nya. Kami sudah menerima banyaaak sekali surat yang nantinya akan dipilih sendiri oleh Jungkook-ssi. Dan pemilik surat itu, akan menjadi pasangan Jungkook dalam acara ini." Pembawa Acara mulai berbicara seperti biasanya dimana setelah beberapa biografi selebritis akan mereka tampilkan. Mereka akan mulai ke acara inti.

Dan entah kenapa, Taehyung masih saja bertahan duduk di sofa. Seakan ada magnet yang menariknya untuk tetap duduk.

Dia bisa melihat ekspresi hati-hati Jungkook yang tengah memilah milah pesan di depannya. Sebelum pemuda itu mengambil surat dengan amplop berbeda dengan lainnya. Amplop berwarna hitam. Sangat berbeda dari lainnya yang berwarna cerah. Tapi tetap saja ada tanda hati yang tertempel di suratnya.

"Kurasa. . . Aku memilih ini." Ujar Jungkook dengan suara pelan pada pembawa acara yang langsung menanggapi dengan heboh.

Bilang saja mereka terlalu berlebihan dan cara mereka _flirting_ ke Jungkook itu benar-benar terlihat jelas.

Duh dasar people jaman now.

Oke mari lupakan soal pembawa acara, Taehyung lebih memfokuskan ke Jungkook yang dengan perlahan membuka amplop surat itu dan menarik kertas yang juga– eh berwarna hitam?

"Wah. Pengirim surat itu benar-benar terlalu niat. Tapi– bukankah hitam berarti lambang kebencian?" monolog Taehyung, sama sekali tak menyadari Seokjin yang sedari tadi tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Halo Jeon Jungkook. Aku adalah Kim Taehyung. . ."_ Suara Jungkook kembali menarik perhatiannya. Dan ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mendengarkan pria itu mulai membaca surat.

'Ah, jadi pengirimnya adalah Kim Taehyung.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Tapi. . .  
Tunggu. . .  
Apa tadi dia bilang?

"Yyaaa! Aku tidak pernah merasa mengirim surat!" jerit Taehyung panik.

Sial, apakah ada salah satu temannya yang menjahilinya dengan mengirimkan surat seperti itu?

Tapi kemudian suara tawa seseorang dari sampingnya membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Seokjin tertawa puas.

"Kim Seokjin! Kau yang mengirimkan suratnya!?" itu bukan pertanyaan sebenarnya, bisa lebih disebut pernyataan. Tapi Taehyung tidak perduli, karena sudah jelas Seokjin lah pengirimnya.

" _Aku tau ini aneh. Aku mengirimkan surat ini penuh dengan rasa kebencian padamu. Jangan berharap, aku seperti yang lain. Yang akan memujamu sepenuh hati seperti yang lainnya..."_

Taehyung hanya mampu menatap televisi dengan pandangan kosong miliknya.

Serius, Seokjin benar-benar minta dipukul. Bagaimana dia bisa menuliskan kebencian Taehyung pada Jungkook secara terang-terangan. Bagaimana jika. . . Fans Jungkook membunuhnya karena suratnya itu.

" _Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa banyak sekali temanku yang memuja dirimu. Sungguh, bahkan ketika mereka mengatakan wajahmu tampan. Kau masih kalah dari Jung Hoseok..."_

Selanjutnya, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa dari penonton dalam studio begitu juri maupun pembawa acara dalam acara tersebut.

"Astaga. Ini sangat lucu dan pertama kalinya. Ada seseorang yang menuliskan surat sangat jujur seperti ini. Dia pasti kaget bahwa suratnya lah yang terpilih."

Dan komentar pembawa acara itu hanya disambut tawa dari Jungkook yang tampak ekspresi terkejut juga di wajahnya yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

" _Dan aku disini, menantangmu untuk membuatku menjadi fansmu selama di acara We Got Married. Apakah kau mau? Pst, jika tidak berhasil– sebaiknya kau melakukan hukuman dariku. Hahaha."_

Ketika bagian terakhir surat itu dibacakan, Taehyung ingin rasanya menguburkan dirinya ke tanah dalam-dalam. Ia menatap Seokjin sebal sedangkan Seokjin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Jika saja, Seokjin tidak lebih tua dari dirinya. Dan ia tak menjunjung tinggi kehormatan, bisa ia tebak– ia akan berakhir mencakar wajah Seokjin.

Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas secara kasar. Dan memilih menonton acara yang akan menentukan nasib nya.

"Jadi bagaimana Jungkook-ssi? Apakah kau mau menerima tantangan dari seseorang dengan nama Kim Taehyung itu?"

Sial, dasar sialan. Bagaimana bisa pembawa acara itu dengan santainya mengulang namanya seakan memang menyuruh fans untuk mengetahui namanya.

Perhatiannya lalu teralih ke Jungkook yang terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ekspresi pria itu tak bisa disorot kamera karena posisinya yang menunduk. Tapi kemudian, ketika pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Taehyung berani bersumpah ia menahan nafas melihat niat dalam pandangan pria itu.

"Baiklah. Kim Taehyung-ssi tunggu aku untuk memporak porandakan hatimu." Ujar Jungkook dengan mantap sekaligus tanda ia menerima tantangan dari surat yang ditulis dan dikirimkan Seokjin itu.

Mendengar itu, pegangan Taehyung pada cangkir melemah. Hingga membuat cangkir itu jatuh ke karpet di bawahnya. Sehingga cangkir itu tidak pecah karena permukaan yang lembut. Dan juga, isinya telah kosong. Tidak menumpahi karpet tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung bangun! Astaga anak ini! Taehyung-ah! Bangun!" Taehyung memilih untuk membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dan berusaha menahan selimut itu agar tetap membungkus dirinya dari tarikan ibunya.

"Kim Taehyung bangun atau Eomma akan potong uang sakumu?" ancam Ibu nya ketika sudah lelah menarik selimut yang membungkus dirinya.

Duh, potong uang saku di kamus ibu nya berlaku untuk selamanya. Maka dengan takut-takut Taehyung mengintip dari balik selimut.

"Taehyung." Panggil ibu nya dengan suara mengancam.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Taehyung keluar dari persembunyian nya.

"T-tapi ibu melihat sendiri kan. Nama anak ibu disebutkan di televisi Nasional. Dengan bintang tamu selebritis yang tengah naik daun. BAGAIMANA JIKA ADA YANG MENYERANGKU DISEKOLAH!?" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada panik kemudian menatap ibu nya dengan pandangan memohon.

Memohon agar dia bisa tidak sekolah, sehari saja. Ia benar-benar takut diserang oleh fans Jungkook.

Dan gelengan mantap dari ibu nya. Membuatnya menghela nafas pasrah dan dengan berat hati, bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Beginilah sekarang, ia sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk dan memeluk lengan sepupunya, Seokjin. Begitu masuk ke lingkungan sekolah, perhatian terarah kepada dirinya.

Bisikan kebencian terdengar di telinga nya yang langsung membuat Seokjin mengamuk dan marah-marah perihal bagaimana bodohnya manusia membicarakan manusia lain tapi sampai terdengar ke si korban.

Dan hari itu, Taehyung benar-benar bergantung pada Seokjin.

 _ **TEET TEEET**_

Bunyi Bel sekolah membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk melamun dengan pikiran entah kemana itu sadar. Ah sudah waktunya pulang.

Maka ia segera menyusul Seokjin yang ternyata sudah ada di depan pintu sedari tadi.

Cepat sekali, pikir pemuda itu.

Mood nya cukup senang karena ia akhirnya bisa kembali ke rumah. Tempat teraman baginya saat ini.

 _ **SET**_

Tapi sepertinya keinginannya untuk segera bersembunyi di rumah terhenti karena kehadiran seseorang dengan label 'We Got Married' di lengannya. Dan sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang tentu saja menjadi buah bibir teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Kim Taehyung?" Tanya pria dengan tubuh kekar itu tapi sangat berkebalikan dengan tubuhnya, suara nya begitu halus.

Dan Taehyung hanya mampu mengangguk takut.

"Taehyung-ssi sudah saya temukan. Saya akan segera kembali." ujar Seseorang itu pada seseorang lainnya dengan sebuah benda yang tertempel di telinga miliknya.

"Taehyung-ssi bisa ikut saya?"

Mendengar ajakan itu, Taehyung menoleh ke Seokjin dan ketika mendapat persetujuan dari sepupunya itu. Ia akhirnya mengikuti pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mewah yang ia ragu masuki karena takut sepatu nya akan membuat mobik itu kotor.

Ketika sudah masuk kedalam mobil tersebut, Taehyung kemudian diberikan penutup mata berwarna hitam dengan motif lucu.

Ah ia ingat, ini salah satu prosedur tim We Got Married. Memastikan lokasi mereka aman. Maka Taehyung dengan patuh memakai penutup mata itu.

Butuh sekitar 20 menit untuk mencapai tujuan, dan kemudian ia dibimbing oleh pria yang membawanya tadi hingga akhirnya ia di dudukkan di sebuah kursi empuk yang sangat nyaman.

Setelahnya ia hanya diam sebelum akhirnya mendengar seseorang berkata 'Action!'. Setelahnya ia mendengar seseorang berbicara mengenai pembukaan acara. Dan ia mengena suara ini, ini adalah suara pembawa acara yang biasanya membawakan We Got Married.

Ketika sibuk berpikir, penutup mata nya dilepas. Dan entah tarikan darimana, ia langsung menoleh ke kanan.

Di bagian kanannya, ia menemukan Jeon Jungkook tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan dinginnya dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Ketika sibuk berpikir, penutup mata nya dilepas. Dan entah tarikan darimana, ia langsung menoleh ke kanan._

 _Di bagian kanannya, ia menemukan Jeon Jungkook tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan dinginnya dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca._

.

.

.

Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, tak ayal ia merasakan sedikit debaran yang ia asumsikan bahwa ia ketakutan. Pastilah Jeon Jungkook membencinya karena surat yang kemarin pemuda itu baca.

Suara pembawa suara membuatnya kembali menatap ke depan setelah beberapa saat bertatapan dengan Jeon Jungkook yang sepertinya masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Atau hanya perasaannya saja–? Ketika mendapati kamera menyorot dirinya, Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Kemudian acara mulai pada bagian inti nya setelah sebelumnya hanya berbicara mengenai pembukaan dan sedikit bumbu agar acara tidak terlalu monoton.

Taehyung mengikuti arahan dari MC untuk meletakkan sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti topi di kepalanya. Ia pernah melihat ini, saat menemani Seokjin menonton acara ini juga. Dimana saat bertemu pertama kalinya, saat fans dan idol bertemu– mereka akan diukur perasaannya dulu.

Jika tidak salah nantinya layar agak besar di belakangnya akan menunjukkan sebuah gambar pengandaian bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua. Dan ketika mendengar mesin mulai dinyalakan, Taehyung berpikir bagaimana perasaannya pada Jeon Jungkook– tetapi ia hanya merasakan kehampaan. Tak ada debaran sama sekali.

Ketika tengah sibuk memahami perasaannya pada Jungkook, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan pekikan serta beberapa bisik-bisik dari penonton maupun juri. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya menoleh ke layar dan mendapati gambar dua orang yang saling membelakangi.

Tanda bahwa tak ada perasaan khusus diantara mereka. Jika ia tak salah, ini pertama kalinya terjadi hal ini. Biasanya antara idol atau fans ada perasaan entah itu bahagia ataupun apa sehingga layar akan memberikan gambar bahagia. Tidak seburuk ini–

Hal itu tentu saja membuat suasana menjadi canggung tapi MC berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan itu dengan mengatakan hal itu merupakan hal yang bisa saja terjadi. Mengingat bagaimana surat Taehyung pada Jungkook. Hal itu membuat Taehyung merengut tak suka, seperti suratnya bisa dijadikan senjata ampuh saja.

Kemudian, Taehyung hanya menunduk selama acara masih berlangsung dengan Jungkook tetap di sampingnya. Entah, Taehyung tak ingin penasaran dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan. Karena sedari tadi ia bisa merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, tapi ia tak mau terlalu percaya diri bahwa itu Jungkook tengah memperhatikannya.

Maka, ketika acara sudah selesai– dimana MC menutup acara tersebut dan mengatakan untuk menunggu episode selanjutnya dimana pasangan baru (dirinya dan Jungkook) akan memulai kehidupan bersama mereka. Itu membuat Taehyung kembali mengerutkan keningnya sebelum turun dari kursi dengan perlahan.

Baru saja ia bersiap akan kabur, Taehyung dipanggil oleh tim yang mengatur bagaimana kegiatan ia dan Jungkook untuk episode selanjutnya. Jadilah ia masih di dalam studio dan melihat orang-orang yang sibuk merapikan alat-alat yang entah untuk apa gunanya.

"Taehyung-ssi?" panggil seseorang membuat Taehyung langsung mencari keberadaan orang yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekatnya didekatnya.

"Y-ya?" tanya dirinya dengan gugup yang membuatnya sedikit memarahi dirinya. Kenapa ia bisa terdengar gugup begini.

"Jangan gugup. Kami disini hanya ingin menanyai, bagaimana gambaranmu mengenai hal kencan? Mungkin saja kami bisa memenuhi permintaanmu." Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah sebelum menjelaskan bagaimana program ini bekerja. Dimana kegiatan itu biasanya di dasarkan keinginan dari pasangan, jadi tidak ada paksaan sama sekali.

Mendengar hal itu, Taehyung langsung berpikir. Kencan ya– hmm. Seumur hidup, Taehyung tak pernah berkencan sama sekali. Terlalu sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri atau bisa disebut bahwa Taehyung adalah kutu buku di sekolah. Dia tidak berpenampilan nerd, di bully pun tidak. Hanya saja, ia terlalu jatuh cinta dengan buku hingga tak menyadari orang-orang yang memberikan ketertarikan padanya.

"Aku. . . Ingin ke– tempat bermain?" Jawab Taehyung dengan ragu-ragu. Takut jika hal itu memberatkan tapi melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya hal itu tak memberatkan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan anda, Jungkook-ssi?" tanya pemuda itu pada sosok yang hampir ia lupakan. Hal itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook di sampingnya tengah menatapnya juga. Pandangannya bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Dimana ia terkejut karena bertatapan dengan Jungkook, dan Jungkook hanya menatapnya datar.

Pandangan mereka terkunci selama beberapa saat, sebelum yang lebih muda menoleh ke arah pemuda yang menanyai nya tadi.

"Hmm. Aku menurut saja, mungkin disana aku bisa melepaskan penat juga." Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui saran Taehyung untuk ke tempat bermain. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Taehyung tersenyum, tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Yang juga tanpa ia sadari– senyum merekah miliknya itu berhasil menghisap Jungkook dalam lingkaran pesona.

Dimana Jungkook hanya bisa menahan nafas karena menurutnya, senyum Taehyung adalah senyum terbaik yang pernah ia temui.

Lalu perhatiannya kembali teralih ketika mendengar bunyi derap langkah mendekati dirinya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati manajernya itu di dekatnya.

"Kita harus segera meluncur ke stasiun tv lain untuk penampilanmu, Jungkook." ujar Sejin– nama manajer Jungkook– yang segera dihadiahi anggukan oleh anak asuhnya itu.

"Baiklah. Apakah ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi? Maaf jika seperti tidak sopan, tapi aku harus undur diri dulu." Ujar Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Suatu hal yang menarik perhatian bagi Taehyung yang selalu merasa jika Jungkook adalah artis yang tidak tau sopan santun.

Ia hanya diam sambil menatap Jungkook yang mulai melangkah menjauh bersama manajernya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, pemuda itu kembali lagi dan berhenti di hadapan Taehyung. Yang membuat ia melihat Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mengajukan ponselnya kearah Taehyung.

Melihat hal itu, sontak Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis Jungkook, ah– atau lebih tepatnya senyum menyebalkan.

"Minta nomormu." ujar Jungkook sambil menaruh ponselnya ke tangan Taehyung.

Mendengar Jungkook yang bahkan tidak memanggilnya dengan sopan membuatnya mencebik– dan itu kelihatan lucu untuk Jungkook. Ia segera mengetikkan nomornya sebelum mengembalikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya secara kasar.

"Kau harus memanggilku Hyung." Ujarnya dengan nada memberitahu jika ia lebih tua beberapa tahun dari pemuda di depannya itu.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Jungkook langsung mendengus dan pergi begitu saja. Membuat Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Astaga.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kejutanku? Apakah kau menyukai nya? Oh– apakah dia tampan?"

Begitu memasuki rumah, yang Taehyung bisa dengar adalah pertanyaan Seokjin yang begitu banyak. Bahkan ia tak memberi Taehyung waktu untuk menjawab, dia sibuk memekik senang karena Taehyung akhirnya bisa merasakan berkencan juga.

 _Berkencan my ass_ , batin Taehyung sambil langsung berlalu ke kamarnya. Ia lelah, dan karena besok adalah hari rabu, Taehyung berpikir apakah ada pr atau tidak. Tetapi ketika mengingat ia sudah mengerjakan hampir seluruh tugas yang ia punya, maka ia yakin. Bahwa ia sudah mengerjakan tugas untuk besok dan bisa bebas tidur untuk sekarang.

Tapi baru saja ia selesai untuk mandi, ia mendapati ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat layar ponsel miliknya dan refleks mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapati nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Maka dari itu, Taehyung menimbang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Halo?" Sapanya pada sang pemanggil begitu mengangkat telefon tersebut.

"Oh, halo? Apakah benar ini Kim Taehyung?" Tanya suara berat di seberang. Yang tidak usah diberi tau dua kali, Taehyung yakin itu adalah suara Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, tetapi ia malah kembali mengutarakan pertanyaan.

"Ah benar, ini kau. Kukira kau bisa saja asal memberiku nomor. Mengingat ekspresi sebalmu tadi." Tuhkan, mulai lagi. Taehyung hanya berdecih.

"Terlalu hiperbola. Dan juga sudah ku bilang kan? Panggil aku hyung." Ia mencibir karena Taehyung malah seakan memaksanya untuk memanggil pemuda bersurai coklat itu Hyung.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Nah, besok pagi akan dilakukan syuting lagi. Mereka mengatakan akan meminta ijin ke sekolahmu besok. Sehingga kau tak dikira membolos." mendengar itu mau tak mau Taehyung membolakan kedua matanya.

"Apa!? Duh, sekolahku. Dan juga– kenapa hanya aku yang di ijinkan? Bagaimana sekolahmu, Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung menghela nafas mendapati mungkin saja beberapa hari ini ia akan meminta temannya– Minjae untuk mengajarinya pelajaran.

Lalu bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, yang bisa ia dengar adalah tawa renyah dari Jeon Jungkook. Dan mendengar tawa itu, tanpa Taehyung sadari– ia menyukai tawa itu.

"Aku melakukan home schooling. Jadi hal itu tak terlalu dipermasalahkan, aku yang mengatur disini." Suara berat itu mengalun dengan penuh kesombongan yang ia bisa rasakan.

"Iya, dasar tuan sombong. Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Jadi kurasa lebih baik aku tidur daripada besok menjadi zombie, tuan Jeon." Saat mendapati jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, mau tak mau Taehyung harus tidur. Karena memang sedari dulu jam tidurnya adalah pukul 10.

"Oke. Dan lagi, besok jika aku sudah sampai. Kau akan kuhubungi, mengingat nomorku ku privacy." Mendengar hal itu, Taehyung langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat kembali layar ponselnya. Menyadari bahwa Jungkook memanggilnya secara 'privacy' sehingga mau tak mau, ia tak bisa menyimpan atau tau nomor pemuda itu.

Eh, kenapa juga ia harus tau nomor pemuda itu.

"Halo Taehyung hyung? Kau marah ya karena nomorku di privacy? Duh maaf ya. Aku tidak mau kau menyebarkan nomorku ke teman-temanmu sih. Siapa tau niat itu ada di benakmu." Oke, Taehyung menyesal mengapa tidak langsung mematikan ponselnya saja. Kenapa ia harus tetap menjaga panggilan itu.

"Terserahmu saja Jeon Jungkook. Sudah, selamat malam." dan dengan itu ia langsung mematikan sambungan panggilan lalu merutuki betapa menyebalkannya Jeon Jungkook.

Ia lalu bersiap tidur agar energi miliknya yang terkuras hari ini bisa terisi penuh lagi. Sehingga besok ia bisa melalui hari dengan baik, semoga saja si Jeon Jungkook itu tidak menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Taehyung bangun dengan badan luar biasa segar- mengingat ia bangun pukul 7 pagi. Ia juga tidak heran ibu nya tidak membangunkannya karena pastilah pihak sekolah sudah menelfon ibu nya. Mengingat kepala sekolah adalah pamannya sendiri.

Lalu Taehyung berjalan dengan gontai ke kemar mandi untuk segera mandi.

Butuh waktu 15 menit bagi Taehyung untuk mandi sebelum akhirnya keluar dengan sebuah setelan Jeans hitam dipadukan dengan sweatshirt berwarna kuning. Dimana ada logo planet di samping sweatshirt yang ia pakai.

Setelah merasa bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup, Taehyung segera keluar dari kamarnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat dari tangga adalah ruang tamu rumahnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya.

Maka dari itu, ia segera bergegas– jika saja orang-orang itu adalah tamu penting ibu nya. Ketika sampai di lantai satu rumahnya, semua orang segera menempatkan perhatian mereka pada Taehyung. Beberapa berdecak kagum, bagaimana manisnya Taehyung. Di lain sisi, Taehyung hanya memandang mereka dengan bingung sebelum mendekat.

Ketika ia sudah ada di ruang tamu, ia bisa melihat pemuda yang kemarin mengajaknya bicara mengenai acara kencan untuk program We Got Married. Ah, rupanya orang-orang ini adalah staff dari We Got Married yang pastinya menjemputnya.

Ia segera membungkuk dengan sopan ketika jemarinya di senggol oleh jemari ibunya. Menandakan ia harus menghentikan tingkah bodohnya– yang sayangnya begitu menggemaskan bagi staff We Got Married.

"Ah, annyeonghaseo. Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Taehyung, mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini." Suaranya mengalun lembut. Setelahnya ia bisa melihat para staff sedikit membungkuk dan juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada hari ini.

Begitu melihat bahwa tamu yang berkunjung pagi-pagi kerumahnya itu sudah mendapatkan tujuannya. Ibu Taehyung perlahan pergi ke dalam, tentu saja setelah berpamitan sebelumnya.

Ia bilang tidak ada keperluan disini, karena tujuan utama mereka kesini adalah Taehyung.

Lalu dimulai penjelasan pemuda yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kyungsoo. Pemuda dengan mata bulat yang begitu menggemaskan, dengan pemuda yang kemarin menanyai dirinya mengaku sebagai Jongin itu ikut membantu Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal yang rumit bagi dirinya. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya ia ikut hal semacam ini jadinya ia masih lah sangat awam.

Maka setelah memastikan Taehyung paham alur hari ini, dimana ia akan menunggu Jungkook di taman bermain setelahnya mereka akan mulai kegiatan kencan mereka (itu terserah Taehyung maupun Jungkook akan bagaimana nantinya). Lalu tim juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah restoran untuk makan siang mereka– begitu mendengar hal itu apalagi mengetahui restoran yang dipilih adalah restoran mahal mau tak mau Taehyung memekik heboh–. Lalu mereka akan ke sungai Han, entah bagaimana Jungkook nanti karena pemuda itu yang mengusulkan untuk ke Sungai Han.

Mereka pun segera berangkat dimana Taehyung menumpang di mobil Jongin, dimana ia berada di belakang karena kursi pengemudi di isi oleh Jongin dan disampingnya adalah Kyungsoo. Sepanjang perjalanan, Taehyung hanya diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terdengar ehm– mesra.

Tapi kemudian fokusnya teralih ke sebuah benda yang menempel di belakang kursi Kyungsoo. Ia lalu memperhatikan benda itu, kemudian menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah kamera. Ia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui itu kamera, dilihat dari lampu merah yang menyala di samping kamera itu, menandakan kamera itu hidup.

Tapi tak memikirkan soal kamera, ia lebih tertarik pada afeksi yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Seperti membantu Jongin mengambil minuman pemuda itu yang sempat mereka beli ketika perjalanan. Dan juga tatapan penuh sayang oleh Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau, Taehyung yang terkenal sebagai si 'penasaran' mulai memilih pertanyaan yang tepat sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri pada dua orang di depannya.

"Maaf, tapi apakah kalian pacaran?" Suara lembut Taehyung menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Membuat Jongin melihatnya sejenak begitu juga Kyungsoo tapi bedanya Jongin langsung fokus ke jalanan kembali. Sementara untuk Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"ah, apakah kami seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara manisnya membuat Taehyung mengerjap polos. O-ow apakah ia salah memberikan mereka pertanyaan itu?

Melihat keterdiaman Taehyung, Kyungsoo segera terkekeh. Ia menunjukkan jari manis nya pada Taehyung, dimana jari manisnya itu terdapat sebuah cincin. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali menunjukkan jemari Jongin yang juga terisi oleh cincin.

Taehyung paham sekarang, maka ia langsung merespon hal itu dengan heboh.

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka! Selamat untuk kalian." Ucap Taehyung secara tulus membuat Kyungsoo merona karena malu. Pastinya soal Taehyung mengatakan itu akan ditayangkan dalam program ini, karena sedari tadi yang pemuda itu lakukan adalah diam saja. Mungkin masih canggung dengannya dan Jongin.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tulus. Kemudian ia merasakan mobil berhenti, ketika ia melihat ke sekitar, ia bisa melihat bahwa ia sudah sampai tujuan.

Ia kembali menoleh ke Taehyung dengan tatapan jailnya.

"Kurasa pangeranmu sudah menunggumu, Taehyung-ssi." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada jahilnya membuat Taehyung mendengar kata 'pangeran' merona sendiri.

Ia memilih diam saja dan segera keluar setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin maupun Kyungsoo.

Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam Taman bermain, dimana keadaan disekitarnya sudah ramai dengan anak-anak maupun remaja yang sibuk bermain. Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan Taehyung, entah karena seorang kru kameramen yang merekamnya membuat mereka tertarik atau penampilannya yang salah.

Kakinya semakin melangkah mendekat ke sebuah Carousel yang tengah berputar, dimana di sana ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, terkecuali topi putihnya yang segera mematahkan anggapan Taehyung bahwa pemuda itu habis dari pemakaman. Setelah melihat lebih dekat lagi, ia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu mengenakan jaket hitam yang begitu pas di tubuhnya. Dan Taehyung rasa, ia mengenal pemuda itu sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan memanggil suatu nama yang sedari tadi bersarang di kepala nya ketika melihat sosok pemuds itu.

"Jungkook?" ia berhenti melangkah, melihat apakah benar pemuda itu adalah Jungkook atau bukan.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik dan menampakkan pemuda itu membawa sebuket bunga untuk nya.

Astaga, apakah detak jantungnya yang meningkat adalah karena ia kecemasan miliknya bahwa ia salah memanggil. Atau karena Jungkook yang begitu tampan dan panas dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Eh–? Apakah Taehyung baru saja memikirkan bahwa Jungkook itu tampan dan panas? Tidak boleh!- ia segera menggelengkan pemikiran bodohnya itu.

Ia lalu kembali mematri perhatiannya pada Jungkook, dimana pemuda itu melangkah dengan langkah tegas ke arahnya. Seakan tidak ada keraguan pada pemuda itu.

Sesampainya di depan Taehyung, pemuda itu segera memberikan buket bunga itu padanya. Dan Taehyung menerima nya dengan senang hati sambil mencium bunga itu. Ia suka bunga, dan suka sekali dengan mawar putih yang diberikan oleh pemuda di depannya.

Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada tangannya yang perlahan digenggam oleh pemuda yang entah sejak kapan ada di sampingnya. Ia hanya tersipu malu– sambil terus-terusan merutuk bahwa betapa memalukannya sikapnya ini. Seperti dimabuk cinta saja, tapi tidak akan! Ingat, Taehyung itu adalah seorang yang tidak tertarik pada–

"Jadi, mau kemana kita hari ini hyung? Ingin bermain Carousel dulu? Atau Roller Coaster?" Jungkook yang menatapnya adalah kesalahan terbesar. Karena Taehyung merasa nafasnya ia tahan, menikmati bagaimana manik mata pemuda bernama Jeon itu mampu menahannya untuk tetap menyelami manik indah itu.

– _atau mungkin saja Taehyung belum tau bahwa ia sebenarnya sudah terperosok jauh kedalam pesona Jungkook. Tapi ia yang keras kepala selalu menolak hal itu, dan selalu percaya ia membenci pemuda itu._

TBC


End file.
